The present invention is related to a hand tool, and more particularly to a ratchet socket which is easy to assemble and has simplified structure and can be conveniently used.
A socket can be fitted with a handle to form a socket wrench. One end of the socket is inserted with the handle, while the other end of the socket can be fitted onto a screwed member such as a nut or a bolt for wrenching the same. In conventional structure, the socket does not provide ratchet effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,623 of this inventor, entitled xe2x80x9creversible socket wrenchxe2x80x9d discloses a socket capable of providing ratchet effect (one-way rotation) to facilitate use of the socket wrench.
Such socket has complicated structure and includes many small parts which are uneasy to manufacture and assemble. Accordingly, the volume of the socket is enlarged. This leads to inconvenience in use.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a ratchet socket which has simple structure and is easy to manufacture and assemble.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: